


Show Me (1/1)

by elizabuffy



Series: Show Me Verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabuffy/pseuds/elizabuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A day in the life of a teenage Adam and Tommy, three weeks into their relationship.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me (1/1)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful [](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[**firelit_dreams**](http://firelit-dreams.livejournal.com/). Thanks to the adorable [](http://glamaiira.livejournal.com/profile)[**glamaiira**](http://glamaiira.livejournal.com/) for the cheerleading and to the magnificent [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/) for her knowledge of L.A. and her amazing beta! Love y’all! This is my first fic in this fandom and the first fic I’ve written in _years_. Amazing poster made by [](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/profile)[**katekat1010**](http://katekat1010.livejournal.com/)

Daylight streamed through the closed curtains. Adam woke slowly, stretching. He dazedly assessed his surroundings: the light was coming in from behind him, not from his left, as was usual. He was in a sleeping bag, with the hard floor on his back. Not in his bed, then. There was something else unusual, too: the warm body lying beside him. Tommy.

Adam smiled, remembering last night—the play rehearsal that went on for seemingly ever, even with snatching make-out sessions when he wasn’t needed onstage and Tommy was free from stagehand duties, then was walking home in the drizzle—god he hated winter— but snatching kisses under trees. When they finally arrived at Adam’s house his parents were home, sadly negating any more kissing, which was as far as they’d gotten in their three weeks of dating.

After dinner, where both boys filled in his parents about their work on this year's musical, which happened to be _My Fair Lady_ , Adam and Tommy usurped the television and watched _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ , the 2010 version. It was awful and the opposite of scary, but gave them an excuse to cuddle. Not that they needed one, Adam smirked to himself. About halfway through the movie, they gave up on the premise of watching and—Adam’s parents safely upstairs—fed each other kernels of popcorn between kisses, hands occasionally wandering.

While Tommy was allowed to spend the night, Adam's parents had a strict “no boyfriends alone with you in your room” rule, explaining why the two were on the living room floor this morning. Adam woke Tommy by gently kissing his face: his nose, his eyes, his forehead and, lastly, his lips.

“Morning, baby,” said Adam, a smile in his voice.

“Mmr’ring,” Tommy muttered, fluttering his eyelids. “What time is it?”

Adam peered at his watch, “7:36,” he replied.

“Damn, it’s early. Why’re you up so early? Why’m _I_ up so early?” Tommy groused.

“Because I woke you?”

“And you did that why?” Tommy said, sleep making his voice—Adam thought—utterly adorable.

“Because I can’t get enough of you,” Adam breathed, not knowing if it was too soon to say such things, but feeling it so strongly he had no choice but to say _something_

“I know.” A lopsided grin, and then, “I know the feeling. I am so infatuated with you.”

Adam had no idea how to respond to that, except with, “me, too.”

Tommy sat up. “I can’t believe today’s the day. We’re actually going to come out to our friends." His voice was equal parts nervous and excited. "I want people to know we’re together. I just don’t want to go through the process of _telling_ them.”

“I know, baby.” Adam, too, was nervous, but wanted to show off Tommy. He'd been thinking about this for a while, "Maybe we can be flirty during the day and bring it up during dinner? That way it won’t come from nowhere.” While Adam had known he was gay since he was a freshman and had actually told people the next year, he was a junior now, and Tommy was his first boyfriend. And Adam was starting to hope that maybe Tommy will be his _only_ boyfriend.

Today was going to be wonderful, Adam thought. Every month or so, Adam and his friends went exploring LA, doing something touristy and cheesy. This month was going to The Grove…and trying not to spend any money.

The friends they went with were all people who welcomed Tommy when he and Adam had started hanging out together – Aly and Monte, Dave and Megan. Adam was still amazed that he hadn't met Tommy before he saw him two months ago on the musical set. Of course Adam was a natural born singer and loved acting, so when Mrs. Montgomery, the choir teacher told him they were casting for _My Fair Lady_ , he jumped all over the opportunity. He was not, however, expecting to meet beautiful, shy Tommy, who was only on the stage crew because he needed the English extra credit. Adam knows he digresses but he can’t help it; his mind is full of nothing but Tommy.

And he was pretty sure it was obvious as they all walked around The Grove's silly cobbled walkways. Both Adam and Tommy were putting on their flirts. There was much casual touching and brief hand-holding, though—as painful as it was for them both—there was no kissing.

By the time five o’clock rolled around it was time for an early dinner because of course even not spending money makes you hungry. There was a slight quibble about where to eat, with certain factions wanting pizza and others—including Adam and Tommy—wanting a more sit-down meal. They settled on Maggiano’s Little Italy, an Italian restaurant at one end of The Grove, right near the Farmer’s Market.

Halfway through his veal Parmesan, Adam caught Tommy’s attention. He could tell from the excitement in Tommy’s shy smile he was thinking the same thing: time to spill the beans.

As most of their friends—with the exception of Dave—were Adam’s friends first, Adam started. “So...there’s something we, Tommy and I, need to tell you.” Having grabbed everyone’s attention, he went on. “Me and Tommy are dating.” It was said in a rush. Adam wasn’t ashamed about dating Tommy, and he was pretty confident his friends wouldn’t ditch them, but he wasn’t _sure_.

Tommy grabbed his hand, beaming at him with high intensity. Allison, the first of Adam’s friends to embrace Tommy as a friend, squealed, “I _knew_ there was something going on between you two! Oh my god!” Then she flung herself at both of them. The rest of the table was a little more laidback with their congratulations with the consensus being “not surprised.”

Adam had never felt so free in his life! After dinner, Monte dropped off Tommy and Adam back at Adam’s house—only after grilling Tommy about his intentions toward Adam. The line of questioning left both boys flushing.

Tommy’s parents were away for the weekend, so he was able to stay at Adam’s ‘til Sunday. As they entered the house, they noticed a note on the fridge:

Dear Adam (and Tommy),  
Went to dinner. Back soon. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!  
Love, Mom and Dad (and Neil)

It was obviously his mother’s handwriting. He wrapped his arms around Tommy from behind, snuggling his head in the crook of Tommy’s neck.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do? Oh god, does she think we’re twelve?”

“And I’m pretty sure nothing we’re going to be doing falls under that category,” Tommy said, chuckling slightly.

Adam turned Tommy around, angling his head to the prime kissing position. “You are so right. I have homework, but that can wait until tomorrow, now I want you.”

Tommy just nodded his agreement, following Adam up to his room. Adam knew instinctively that though they may not go all the way, they were certainly going further than they ever had.

Once they were up in Adam’s room, and the door shut, the kissing became more passionate.

They moved backward, Adam positioned them so they were both lying on his bed, Adam slightly on top of Tommy. The two were kissing with abandon, hands wandering. Tommy’s hand wandered to the front of Adam’s pants, feeling the hardness there. At this touch, Adam froze because this was the first time he’d ever been touched there by someone else.

“I-is this okay?” Tommy stuttered.

“Yeah. Definitely,” Adam replied, placing his hand over Tommy’s, pressing harder on his erection. “It’s perfect.”

“Touch me back,” Tommy demanded. Adam was quick to respond, elated to be finally touching Tommy where he’d wanted to for nearly as long as their make-out sessions had been going on. Throwing caution to the wind, Adam unzipped Tommy’s jeans. But just in case, he went slowly to give Tommy enough time to say no. No negative response forthcoming, Adam stroked Tommy with only his briefs between him and Tommy’s cock. Knowing he could touch Tommy like this left him giddy.

“Oh god, I’m gonna…” Tommy cried out, arching his body toward Adam’s as he came. Tommy stopped his ministrations on Adam for a moment to catch his breath, then he kissed Adam harder, resuming his stroking of Adam’s cock. “Come, baby. Come for me, please. Do it.”

At that Adam, too, was groaning in pleasure wrapped up in lust and newly-forming love. It was too soon to say that, but not too soon to say, “Oh god—that was amazing. I love the way you touched me.” Adam hoped Tommy could read between the lines.

From the way Tommy gently kissed him and said, “Me, too,” Adam gathered Tommy had.

******

~e!


End file.
